The Werewolf and the Kitten
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: Phebe, a small cat demon. Embry, a big werewolf. Who said cats and dogs can't get along. Embry/Phebe OC
1. Info

Name: Phebe

Age: 18

Eyes: Green with silver star-burst

Hair: Long white

Height: 4' 3''

Weight: 98lb

Race: Cat demon

Ability: Cat; balance, flexibility, extra. Turns into cat, can have cat ears and tail while in humans form, graceful, telepathic

Disability: Doesn't know how to speak

Personality: Shy, playful, caring, curious, motherly

Likes: Drawing, reading, meat, milk, warmth, cuddling, playful bites, learning how to cook, the woods, sleeping, being held, being pet, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Esme, werewolves.

Dislikes: Evil vampires, being alone, having tail pulled, Edward, Rosalie (both pulled her tail), her scars.

Clothes: Over sized shirt goes to knee, given to her by Emmett (Will change in future)

Doesn't know how to: Bathe, Dress, Talk right

Doesn't like: to wear clothes (doesn't see the point), to be left out.


	2. Long Day

~Emmett's POV~

I haven't find any big game today. 'Damn.' I thought gently to myself as I caught scent of a sweet smelling cat. Looking around I didn't see the others.

"I guess a cat will do for now." I ran full speed throw the treed area until I came upon a clearing. I looked over to the sweet scent to see something bigger then a normal cat.

A flash of white hair dirty with blood and mud came into my sight. The body went ridged as I walked closer to see if it's alright. It's back was to me and I saw deep painful looking scars that covered it's back.

As quick as lighting it turned to face me with big green scared eyes. I felt something rip at my heart. They had so much pain and sadness in them. I knelled down trying to seem less intimating. When she turned it confirmed my thoughts of her being a girl.

Stretching out my hand I keep my eyes on hers.

"Hey, there it's okay. I won't hurt you."

She flinched back a bit.

"Oh no no it's okay. I won't hurt you. You're okay."

It took me until on to notice something important. She was completely naked. My perverted side took over and looked at her breast. 'Holy shit!' Damn was she well gifted. I shook my head of those thoughts. 'No bad Emmett, help the girl don't rape her.'

I looked back at her. She was watching me curiously while tilting her head. 'Damn if I could blush I'd be like a cherry. Damn her innocentness.' Sighing again to rid myself of those bad bad thoughts, I decided to try something different.

"Are you hungry?"

This got her attention quick as her straitened up. I held back a smile.

"If you come with me. My mom would be more then happy to feed you."

She seemed to be weary still.

"I promise no one will hurt you."

That got her. She slowly crawled forward like an animal.

I bite my lip. I'll have to cover her some how or the others will get the wrong idea. I pulled my shirt off and held it out to her. She just looked at it.

'Oh boy this is gonna be a long day.'


	3. To the Wolves

~Emmett's POV~

Finally getting the shirt on her we made our way home. I didn't want the small girl getting lost so I carried her as I ran through the wooded area. My eyes traveled down to the small figure in my arms. She was shaking and obviously didn't enjoy me going this fast to well. My shirt hung on her like a 2 year old wearing and obese man's shirt. I stopped, unknowingly getting the mystery child's attention. The realization donned on me.

'I just called myself fat. Through my thoughts I called myself fat. Damn I must be losing it.'

I was pulled from my mellow dramatic thoughts by something digging at my chest trying to climb up to my neck. My focus turned to the young girl. She slowly, like a kitten, climbed up from my arms and hug onto my neck looking at me with her big green eyes. I couldn't stop the smile spread over my face because of how cute she looked. I had to admit this girl stole my heart. Don't get me wrong it's not like I'm a pervert who messes with kids. No this girl stole my heart in a new way. Not like Rose... no this was in a fatherly way.

Putting my arms around her so she didn't hand any more, I finished the way home by walking. When I got there I saw Edward outside waiting. 'God sometimes I hate your power.' I knew he heard me cause he smirked.

I readjusted the girl in my arms so she was on my hip. Edward's eyes moved to her, before he spoke I interrupted.

"I couldn't just leave her in the middle of the woods. She's covered in blood and had scars covering her back. I need Carlisle to look at her and she needs food."

I could tell he was debating but soon nodded after looking her over again. At first glance to anyone she would look like a child, which maybe gave her some advantage. As I began to follow Edward into the house, I felt the girl cling to me. I didn't need Jasper's power to scenes that she's scared.

I did something I never thought I'd do... I cooed in her ear to calm her. I don't know it just felt right to do. It seemed to work until she saw my family.

~Phebe's POV~

I held on to the large man tightly. I knew he was a dead one but he wasn't like the others. I was a bit tense around the one that was outside the big place but big one didn't seem to take him as a threat so I relaxed.

We walked into the big place and I smelled more dead ones there, but when I tried to get big one to run away he started to coo a me. Not the other dead ones, this was in a loving calming way. I liked it and I felt safe. Until I actually saw them. There were three yellow hair, two brown, and one blackish. The lady yellow hair looked scary, while the other two men yellow hair looked confused.

The lady brown walked over with a pretty smile and gave soft coos. I liked her already and as she got closer I reached out to her. She happily took me out of big one's arms, though he was somewhat reluctant. Lady brown hair carried me into another room followed by lady black hair. Setting me on a counter she cooed at me more asking me questions.

"What's your name dear?"

I understood her but I knew I couldn't answer... I didn't know how too. She seemed to understand I couldn't answer her because she smile symbolically before pointing at herself.

"Well I'm Esme and this," she pointed at lady black hair, "is my daughter Alice."

At her name Alice walked over to me smiling. I felt myself smile, I was always curious about dead ones but from the other ones I could never explore them. My hands played with hers while Mrs. Esme went to get something. Miss. Alice just giggled as she watched me. I didn't understand why but I didn't really care right now. I was enjoying myself while I was aloud too.

~Alice's POV~

I couldn't help but giggle. The small girl continued to play with my hands, feeling them, looking over them, and sniffing them. It was quiet funny to watch. Esme was fixing something to eat for her while my head went thought outfits I could put her in. She was covered in dirt and blood. The only thing she had covering her body was Emmett's shirt. I knew Emmett was bringing her home, but didn't tell anyone. Edward was the only one who knew because of his power.

Esme walked back over with some chicken and rice. I smiled, she loved cooking and love having someone to eat it. She set it down to the girl, who looked at it unsure.

"It's okay mom's great at cooking."

She looked over at use before eating. We were kinda shocked. She was eating like a cat and only ate the meat. When she finished, in something like 33 seconds, she looked over at us again. Esme was just happy that the smaller girl enjoyed it. I was about to do my part of cleaning her up when Rose and the guys walked in.

I took notice Rose looked a bit to happy. While Emmett looked like he wanted to cry if he could. I looked over at Edward.

'What's wrong? What happen?'

I knew Emmett enjoyed the girl immensely and wanted her as his child. But Edward looked at me and told me something that shocked me the most.

'Carlisle says we need to give her to the wolves.'


	4. Let Her Be Safe

~Emse's POV~

Alice jumped out of her seat next to the girl shortly after the others enter the room.

"What do you mean you're giving her to the wolves?!"

At the statement I quickly looked over at Carlisle as he nodded. He's eyes moved to Alice who was being calmed down by Jasper. Carlisle walked over to Alice and took her by the shoulders.

"Alice she can't stay here. I will look her over but she can't stay. Emmett told me she was scared of him which mean vampires have hurt her. She would be in danger with us."

I saw Alice relax a little and she knew he was right. My eyes traveled to where the said girl was a little while ago to see her gone. Panic went though me as I searched the room and found her in front of Emmett. She was watching him confused, as his head was in his hands.

~Emmett's POV~

I was still absorbing the decision about the girl I found that I hardly noticed her padding at me. I looked though my fingers at her. If I could cry I would her confused green eyes met mine obviously wanting to understand why I was upset.

I buried my face back in my hands, I couldn't look at her now. What happen next scared the crap out of me.

_**What wrong big one?**_

I thought it was Edward at first but Edward doesn't call me big one. I looked around quickly and noted that only Emse and the girl was looking at me. I know Emse couldn't but I didn't know about the girl.

I looked at her. Her eyes stayed in contact with mine as the voice in my head said again.

_**Big one sad. Why big one sad?**_

Now I knew it was her. I stood up picking her up in the proses.

"Carlisle," at his name he turned, "she has a power like Edwards'."

His eyebrow raised. "And you know this how Emmett?"

He didn't believe me. My eyes went to Edward.

"Edward try talking with her."

Edward even looked skeptical at this point and looked at me to the girl. Then with a sigh closed his eyes.

~Edward's POV~

I didn't know why I did but I tried for Emmett's sake. Focusing on the girl I closed my eyes.

**Hello?**

To my surprise I got an answer.

_**Who dis'?**_

**I'm Edward, Emmett's brother.**

_**Emmett? Who Emmett? **_

**The one holding you.**

_**Big one? He called Emmett? Otay... which one you?**_

**The male with brown hair. I was outside earlier. I wasn't sure if she remebered.**

_**Oh that one. Otay Mr. Edward tell Phebe why Emmett sad?**_

**I will but is your name Phebe. My family needs to settle somethings.**

_**Yes other dead ones call Phebe, Phebe.**_

**Okay hold on I'll explain everything soon.**

_**Otay Mr. Edward.**_

I opened my eyes seeing Phebe looking at me still being held by Emmett. I looked over at Carlisle and nodded.

"Emmett is right she can talk in her head. Her name is Phebe."

Chalisle nodded and turned to Phebe. Holding out his arms to her she gave him a confused look then looked at Emmett to me. Both of us nodded. She let him take her and set her down. Carlisle looked over at me.

"Edward I'll need your help." Nodding I followed him as Emmett looked nervous. I mouthed 'Don't worry' as I shut the door.

~Phebe's POV~

Mr. Edward helped me onto a table as yellow hair man walked over. He bended down to me sitting on a chair.

"Where do you come from Phebe?"

I blinked then answered him the only way I knew how.

_**Phebe from over big water.**_

He just nodded and wrote it down. He was quiet for a bit before speaking again.

"How do you know of vampires?"

I just tilted my head at him. Mr. Edward stepped forward and spoke quietly. "He means the dead ones Phebe."

My eyes widen with understanding.

_**Oh yellow head mean them. **_

His face scrunched up. "Yellow head?"

My smile filled my face as I nodded and pointed at his hair. He then understood and held out his hand.

"My name is Carlisle. Now back to the Vam- dead ones."

_**Otay Mr. Carlisle. Other dead ones mean. They hold Phebe in box. Not let Phebe out. Only for Leader man.**_

His eyes went sad as were Mr. Edward's as they both looked at me. Mr. Carlisle looked me in the eyes and spoke again.

"Did they hurt you Phebe?"

_**When Phebe bad dead ones hit Phebe. Leader man order them to hit Phebe. Phebe was bad girl.**_

While I explained I began to curl up wanting to turn into my cat form. But that was one reason I was hit.

"Phebe what are you?"

_**Phebe Cat Demon.**_

He wrote that down and left the room as Mr. Edward walked over. I couldn't help it any longer my tail and ears came out. Sadly Mr. Edward didn't see my tail and sat on it. This also sadly made me make one of the few noises I can make. A loud ear piercing yelp scream.

~Emmett's POV~

Carlisle walked out and was explaining to us what he found out about Phebe. While until a loud screech rang out from the office. Scared for Phebe I rushed to the office hitting the door with such force it hit the wall with a bang.

Standing before me made me go off the edge. Edward was standing over a cowering Phebe in the corner. Her small hands holding her tail. Wait tail? Shaking my head.

'No worry about Phebe'

Angry she was hurt I stomped over to them shoving Edward away with a strong force I picked Phebe up. Turning my head I growled at Edward before stomping out and up to my room.

Once upstairs I looked down to Phebe. She was still holding her tail but wasn't scared anymore but looked very content. All my anger melted away upon seeing this. My girl was safe and that's all that mattered.

~Carlisle's POV~

After this incident I made a call to Sam for a meeting. I walked up to Emmett's room to tell him. Upon entering his and Rose's room I saw them laying in bed. Her curled into his side as he watched her while stroking her head.

"Emmett."

He looked up at me and pained looked in his eyes. He knew what was gonna happen but he nodded. Standing he picked her up and went to Alice to get her cleaned up. I knew this hurt him a lot but it would hurt him more if she got killed.

~Alice's POV~

I bathed and clothed the younger girl. She was so cute and loved the water. I dressed her in an off white sundress that fit her cutely.

(TFS: link for dress at bottom)

I put her hair into pigtails on the side of her head with little white ribbons. After fixing her hair I helped her into some white low sandals. When I finished I lead her down the stairs where the family waited. Emmett didn't look at her which I noted made her upset. Carlisle took her hand and lead her, Emmett and Esme to the car.

I gave a soft wish for her as they drove off.

_Let her be safe._

TFS: http: //www .thefashiontime .com /wp-content /themes /mimbo2 .2 /images /2008 /05 /15 .jpg

(Copy and Paste then remove spaces Sorry about it. Please Review)


	5. Small Smile and Understanding Eyes

~Emmett's POV~

The car ride was quiet on the way to the reserve. Sam had told Carlisle that he would meet us at the border for Phebe. Phebe was completely unaware to everything as she excitedly took in the scenery. A sad smile crossed my face as I watched her, she was like a five year-old in a 18 year-old's body. The ride felt shorter then it would be usually as we pulled up it the border. Sam stood there along with Paul and Jacob. Carlisle was the first to get out followed by Emse. Looking over I took notice of Phebe's confused looks. Her unique green eyes dart from the wolves to me then back. Stepping out of the car I reached in picking her up before slamming the car door. Me being pissed was an understatement, especially when I feel like I betrayed her.

~Sam's POV~

After getting the call from Carlisle I rounded up Paul and Jacob. I can't say I wasn't interested when he said about the cat demon. I always believe that demons were just myths, but the again before phasing I thought the same about vampires.

They got to the border quickly, as I greeted Carlisle and his wife I couldn't help but let my eyes travel to the car. Emmett, one of Carlisle's 'sons', got out before reaching back in and pulling a young girl into his arm the proceed to slam the door. He walked over still holding the girl, who in general looked lost. Her white hair were in two pigtails, making her look younger, and she wore a white sundress. Over all I had to admit she was cute.

~Phebe's POV~

Emmett carried me over to the three tall tan men. They looked as big as Emmett was. Emmett then sat me onto the ground in front of him and the tall men. The older one looked down at me before looking back a Mr. Carlisle. I may not know what's going on but I know it has to do with me.

I wasn't listening to old tall man and Mr. Carlisle talk but was looking at the other two tall men. The shorter of the two had a weird look on his face, like he'd rather not be here. While the tallest one looked a little bored. Apparently he felt me looking at him as his eyes locked with mine. He smile a bit before his head shot up to the older one.

"Paul can you put Phebe in the truck?"

That's when I finally understood why Emmett was sad, why he wouldn't look at me, and why he smiled so sadly in the car. They were sending me away. I looked up at Emmett once again with a small smile.

~Emmett's POV~

It was time now. Time to let Phebe go with the wolves. I looked down to see her looking back up at me. A small smile and understanding eyes. She hugged my waist before I could do anything. Then I heard it the thing that broke and mended my heart at the same time.

_**Phebe love big Emmett and will miss big Emmett.**_

With that she jogged over to Paul as he ushered her to the truck. I smile a bit knowing she would be okay.


End file.
